Fallen Angels The road to Hell
by Lady Lara
Summary: PostAJBAC. Max is captured by Manticore and is looking for a way to escape. 494 is ordered to ascertain her loyalties and ‘deal’ with the problem. Torn between what he knows and the fiery personality that is Max he learns that the road to hell is paved wi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fallen Angels – The road to Hell

Author: misslara  
Rating: R (this story may occasionally contain graphic violent themes. If this is not what you enjoy then don't read it please. I'll give specific warnings with each chapter.)  
Show: Dark Angel  
Genre: Action/Drama  
Type: Standalone, series   
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, it is owned by Fox. No money is made from this story, only entertainment.

Pairing: Alec/Max  
Summary: Post-AJBAC. Max is captured by Manticore and is looking for a way to escape. 494 is ordered to ascertain her loyalties and 'deal' with the problem. Torn between what he knows and the fiery personality that is Max he learns that the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Chapter 1

Keeping her posture rigid Max saluted director Renfro and stood at attention in front of her desk. Renfro looked up from her desk and studied the face of the defiant young woman in front of her. It was a perfectly bland mask. "State your designation."

"X5- 452, Ma'am."

"You don't fool me. I know you're just playing along, but they tell me you're ready to start training. So, 452, are you ready to prove your loyalty to Manticore?"

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!"

Renfro still looked incredulous but she waved her hand and dismissed the dark-haired woman from her office. "Report to the drill sergeant for training."

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!"

Max pivoted on her heel and marched out of the office in the direction of the training ground. She was feeling physically better now that she was out of psy ops but her mental scars would take longer to heal. After a surreptitious glance around her she put her hand on the long faded scar of her heart surgery. Her big brother had given his heart, his life for her. And for what? Now she was back in the place she hated most, forced to serve a woman she despised with every fibre of her body.

She reached the heavy steel door that marked the passage way to the parade ground and pushed open. She was greeted by a tall man in fatigues who had all the makings of the typical drill sergeant. Snapping a salute Max stood at attention, showing all the outward signs of an eager soldier. She was determined to keep her cool, not give them the satisfaction of watching her lose her temper.

"Sir! 452, reporting for training as ordered, sir!"

Max could feel the eyes of most of the guards and trainers fall on her as she uttered her designation but she ignored them and kept her eyes dead ahead. She couldn't help observing her surroundings from her peripheral vision however and was amazed to see the amount of soldiers out in the yard. The sneering of the drill sergeant in front of her drew her full attention back to him.

"Right, 452, follow me."

She marched behind the bulky figure of the drill sergeant and ignored the curious glances of all the X5's engaged in hand to hand combat scattered across the yard. She noticed they were heading towards a group of younger transgenics and fought the urge to roll her eyes. Did they really think it would bother her to have to train with X6's? Or was that the test? She sought her limited knowledge of military ranks and determined it was meant to put her down to the other X5's. Max fought the urge to snort, if it was up to her, she wasn't going to be here long enough to be offended.

The drill sergeant who hadn't introduced himself stopped short of the ranks of the younger soldiers, kids still really. Probably not yet field active Max surmised, which would make sense since Renfro still considered her a flight risk. He beckoned the trainer in front of the rows closer and Max noticed the man was slightly shorter but had the same stocky build that was characteristic for a special ops infantry man. He had red hair and freckles and looked marginally less intimidating than the first man.

"Trainer O' Reilly, meet 452. She's been cleared for training and we expect her to start pulling her weight around here soon. Please whip her into shape for us."

"Understood master chief. 452, take a place in the ranks and try to keep up."

Max kept her face carefully blank and followed the motions assigned to her by the trainer. Her eyes never left their blank stare into oblivions and she ignored her surroundings completely, while her mind ran the entire range of escape scenario's she could think of. She managed to keep her cool during the entire training session till the master chief returned and ordered a sparring session between her and 322. She acknowledged the trainers and stood on the edge of the mat. While there she observed her opponent. He was build like the trainers and Max knew that if he got a hold on her she would be soundly trounced.

As they circled Max noticed all motion in the yard stopped and attention drifted over to the mat where she was warily watching her opponent. He was sure of his superiority, arrogant, keeping his stance nonchalant and she thought he was underestimating her. She kept her silence and watched for his first move. Soon he felt he knew enough and attacked her trying to catch her in a secure hold. Max rolled underneath his grasp and hopped out of range. She shifted her weight to her right leg and attacked with a snap kick that was deflected and she danced out of range.

He came at her again and this time Max wasn't on time to duck the blow to her stomach and she went down hard. Not for long though, she quickly flipped back over her head and distributed her weight evenly again, trying to find an opening in his defence. She attacked with a flurry of punches and danced around to stay out of his reach. She was almost successful until the end when he came at her with a sweeping motion of his leg and she missed the uppercut that split her chin.

He head swam for a moment due to the power of the blow and Max spit out the blood that was pooling from where she bit her lip. She danced back but needed to shake her head to clear it. This was the opening the man had been waiting for and he jumped on her and pinned her to the mat before Max could recover. Max could feel the tendons in her arms stretch as he twisted her arm a little higher than was necessary.

Fighting against the pain Max saw his head come closer to throw an insult and she held back waiting for him to come closer. The man smirked. "What not healed yet, sweetheart. The outside has clearly made you weak."

Max held still, seemingly ignoring his jibe till he came close enough then she sneered and head butted him. She could hear the satisfying crunch of broken bone. Not waiting for his reaction she raised her knees and planted her feet firmly on the floor. She knew there was no point in trying to flip him since he weighted much more than she did but it distracted him into repositioning. That was the opening Max was waiting for, she kicked out and slithered out of his grasp, much like a snake would. He wiped the blood from his face and hissed "You'll pay for that."

Max baited him with a mocking smile and waited for him to lose his cool. To her surprise he didn't and even stiffened slightly. Assuming a higher officer walked past Max risked a glance behind her. As air rushed past her she realised her mistake and cursed herself as she dropped on the mat, covered by his bodyweight again. She knew the same trick wouldn't work again and she hit the mat in defeat. To her surprise the man didn't get up immediately. Instead he changed the angle of his grip and rubbed his lower body against her. "This is all you're good for."

A blind rage overtook Max when the meaning of his words punctured the protective bubble she'd constructed and she launched herself at the man. She landed one punch before she was held back by several transgenics who handed her over to the master chief. "Unprovoked attack on a fellow soldier. Seems you've forgotten the meaning of discipline." He addressed the soldiers still holding her down. "Take her to the tank and leave her there till morning."

Max was still growling in anger when she was being dragged through the halls, no one spoke a word the entire way. The group halted in front of a steel door and Max was unceremoniously tossed inside. When the door closed it took with it every sliver of light. In complete darkness Max cursed herself for losing her cool, but the thought of him rubbing himself on her still flared up all the hatred she felt for this place inside her.

Outside the door a shadowed figure halted and listened for the soft sound of whimpers that penetrated the cold steel. Stepping closer to the door the lights overhead shone on his face, displaying the handsome face drawn in a taut expression.

Moving to the switchboard next to the door he flipped one of them and moved away without a backwards glance.

Back inside Max's eyes were trained on the door but there wasn't a single sound to announce the guards had returned for an alternative form of punishment. After a while she refocused her attention to the small lightsource and vowed retribution on all of Manticore's lackey's but to Director Renfro first and foremost.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fallen Angels – The road to Hell

Warning: Some violence, nothing serious.

Chapter 2

The next 2 weeks went past in a blur, each next day a repeat of that first day. She would start the day training with the X6's, going with them on exercises and following their indoor classes. Then at the end of training she would spar with various X5's, all infantry class men who would manage to break through her shield. Some got lucky with violence, but most managed with sexual innuendo or plain threats all in earshot of the master chief. Then she would be sent to the tank and usually spent the night there battling her memories.

Worse than the memories brought on by re-indoctrination were her memories of her life on the outside. She missed Original Cindy more than she could put into words. To know she was out there living life alone maybe waiting for Max to return from her trip was awful. She thought of her days working at Jam Pony, hanging at Crash and wondered if she would ever be able to do those things again. Most of all she missed actually living her crazy little life and planned for the moment of escape, even if it eluded her for the moment.

However painful, it was those memories that helped to remind her that she was Max and not some mindless automaton from Manticore. She was determined to make her way back to them, at least to be able to tell them she was okay. Occasionally she allowed herself to think of Logan, but only sparsely because those memories seemed to make her weak. She wasted so much time with running that she hadn't recognized it when someone was genuinely interested in her. The idea of telling him so and thanking him for accepting her was foremost in her mind as she planned her escape.

Max worked on her plans every night and thanked her maker for adding the shark DNA that allowed her to work through the night on finding a route to the basement. Having to spent most nights on isolation really hampered her progress and Max was beginning to get desperate in trying to break the vicious circle she was caught in.

This changed one day when Max found herself following the group of X6's to the obstacle course. Falling in line she noticed the trainers weren't sending every out to find their own way but they were clearly dividing the platoon in units. All the X6's looked confused. Particularly when trainer Reilly set the time limit for the course. It was 5 minutes less then the course record. Each and every member knew this would mean punishment for all involved.

Max waited patiently for her turn at the starting line and soon realised she was the only not assigned a unit. This enforced her belief they didn't trust her with the others yet. This infuriated her because until she moved forward in her training she would never get the opportunity to get the hell away from this place. Following the others around the training grounds and keeping silent had given her a clear picture of the defensive capabilities of the compound. It was impossible to escape the compound alone, she needed to be cleared for real training to get the freedom she needed. That meant moving forward in training and Max started pushing herself, immediately after that revelation.

As she reached the starting line she was halted by the voice of the trainer. "452! It is your responsibility to ensure this group makes the minimum requirement. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir!"

"Then move!"

Max ran off into the distance and quickly caught up with the first group struggling to navigate their way across a slack net. Steeling herself to be met with silence she interrupted their actions. "Hey guys, if you work together to keep the net taut you could get back in time to meet the minimum requirement. Here let me show you."

Max headed for the edge of the net and pulled on the excess. Now that the net was under tension the girl still on it felt more confident to move across. She tentatively got to her feet and ran the remaining distance. The other looked on in apprehension as well but when the girl took a place on the opposite end and pulled as well Max nudged the kid closest to her and he hopped on.

As the last landed he helped pull the net tight and Max vaulted across as well. Feeling encouraged by the response she'd received she remembered how Zack had always encouraged them to do better and she winked. "Thanks hid. Now find the best way on the other obstacles as well. Don't worry about this run. None of them expect you to make on this one anyway. They'll have us run it again and again till we get it right. Just make sure you figure them all out, okay?"

She didn't wait for a response but ran ahead to catch the next group. As she passed more and more groups she felt her confidence return and it helped her find the right tone to advice the others to get back faster. As Max predicted trainer O'Reilly had them run the obstacle course again and again, till they met the requirement.

The trainer were obviously impressed the manner in which the X6's adapted to working in units and dismissed them all to shower and eat. On the way back in the group Max helped fist that day stopped her. The lanky girl she had addressed spoke up. "We wanted to thank you for your assistance ma'am. It was helpful in improving our efficiency."

Max smiled at the formal tone of the young girl that stopped her and fought the urge to ruffle the kid's short crop of hair. "No biggie, kid. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Max headed back to the sparring ground and for the first time she felt that maybe his time she could keep her temper in check. As she stepped to the edge of the mat she was faced with 322 again, the one who'd broken through her defences most expertly on her first day. Max pulled back into herself and a blank look passed across her features. She noticed a new group of soldiers exercising in the yard but paid no attention to them. She stepped to the edge of the mat, acknowledged her opponent and the master chief who would act as referee and took her fighting stance.

Dividing her balance on the balls of her feet she tried every effort to stay light on her feet so he wouldn't get a hold on her. She could feel all the running had taken a toll on her endurance and cursed her body for the weakness it presented her with. Weakness meant failure and Max could no longer deal with outright failure. She needed a quick solution to the fight or she would find herself pinned beneath him again. Since the stream of assaults had increased over the last 2 weeks Max wondered how long it would take for them to pass that last border and violate her like that.

Max pushed these traitorous thoughts away before they could poison her mind and focused her complete attention on the sparring session ahead of her. At the signal of the master chief she took a single step forward and waited for 322 to do the same. As soon as he did she launched herself at him, her only intention to inflict as much damage as she could before he would use his superior strength to take her down. She managed to land a single good blow before he got a hold on her. Max felt the satisfaction course through her veins even as her head connected forcefully with the edge of the mat. A little further and it would have connected with the concrete. Not a fatal blow but enough to render her at less than optimal for the remainder of the match.

With a growl Max flipped away from his arm and moved to the opposite end of the mat. Since she was a recon unit she would never win these sessions, unless she cheated. Then something glinting caught her attention. It was a blade of some sort on the belt of an X5 unit standing with his back towards her. She couldn't be sure but she suspected he turned exactly then to offer her the opportunity. Max wasn't about to waste it either. Cheating would most likely land her in the pit again tonight but it would give 322 something to think about.

After checking her surroundings one last time Max vaulted past 322 and shoved the unknown X5 to the floor. To her surprise he went down easily and again the suspicion that he had been facilitating this move flashed in the forefront of her mind. There was no time to consider it at the moment for 322 was twisting to get her back in his vision and Max pulled her arm back and let the knife soar through the air.

It landed in his raised hand and 322 looked on in disbelief as a slow trickle of blood started falling to the mat. His eyes slowly panned to Max's crouched figure still poised on the back of the unit whose blade she stole and Max could see a glimmer of reluctant respect flicker behind his eyes. Before he could utter a syllable however Max felt two pairs of arms drag her inside and she followed without putting up a useless struggle against them.

Outside 322 held his wounded hand by the wrist to stem some of the blood flow and marched to the blonde X5 who appeared to have made himself comfortable on the concrete of the training ground. "Sir? Everything alright?"

As he hopped to his feet the X5 spoke in a curt tone so very reminiscent of their trainers. "322, explain the nature of these sparring matches?"

"Sir. Yes, sir. It's the traitor, 452, sir. The master chief ordered us to land her in punishment at the end of every day. Was that wrong, sir?"

"Not if you were ordered to do so, soldier. Get that hand looked at and return my knife to your CO."

"Sir, Yes, sir."

Soon after a raven-haired transgenic joined the blonde who was still watching the sparring mat. "I heard you wanted to see me, sir?"

The X5 didn't bother to turn. "Yes, walk with me."

Both headed away from the building into the distance. As they rounded the corner the features of the blonde softened ever so slightly and his voice took on a less steely tone. "Tell me Biggs, why was a member of your unit enforcing the torture of a fellow transgenic?"

"Look, 494, I have no other arguments other than that it was sanctioned by the director and none of the Angels ordered me to do otherwise."

"See to it that she is no longer harmed at the hand of a fellow transgenic. If we want her to take her rightful place amongst us we'll need her to trust us."

"Sure thing, 494. If I may ask, how long can you stay this time? The unit is eager to train with you."

"I have another mission coming up tomorrow but I'll return in time for the trials. Make sure 452 is fit to partake in them."

Biggs gave the man a look and displayed his surprise but gave him a mock salute in response.

As both men rounded the corner back onto the parade ground their bodies shifted almost imperceptibly. Their posture was slightly more rigid and any familiarity they might display towards each other was firmly pushed to the background. Both entered the main building but part ways shortly after, each heading to their own section.

As soon as 494 reached his section he lifted a small rectangular device from behind his locker and lifted it to his mouth. "452 will be prepared as ordered."

A sound from the hallway made him replace the radio in a hurry and once the door opened he was reclining on his bunk, seemingly engrossed in a book on military tactics. Seeing the guard enter his room his put down the book and rolled off the bed to come to his feet. His entire demeanour showed nothing of the reference or diligence he had displayed out on the parade ground.

The guard lingered in the doorway, his features harsh and cold. "Did you get it?"

The blonde X5 reached into his pants and pulled out a small bag filled with tiny pills and handed them over without a word. The guard handed him some cash and 494 took it with a casual glance that told him it was the right amount.

It was only after the guard left that his eyes took on a steely glint. Pulling out a larger wad of cash he added the bills that were just handed to him. Satisfied at the amount he took an elastic band from his locker and wrapped it around the pile of cash, turning it into a thick roll.

Stuffing it back into his pants he crouched at the footlocker positioned at the bottom end of his bed and opened it. In a fluent motion that betrayed repetition he dumped all his clothes on the bed, making sure he caused to creases in the piles before lifting a latch in the recesses of the trunk. The bottom lifted, displaying a hidden compartment filled with what was clearly contraband. Holding up various bags for inspection he kept some of them before returning everything to the trunk and latching it carefully.

He allowed himself a smirk as he left the room, but his face returned to the bland mask before he'd rounded the first corner. It was time to conclude some business.


End file.
